narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaze of the Dragon's Veins
Gaze of the Dragon's Veins (麒麟葉の凝視,Kirinyou no Gyoushi) is a technique created and utilized solely by Zenjou after undergoing extensive training under the Sixth Kazekage and Mahamayuri. The Gaze of the Dragon's Veins utilizes an ancient truth of nature. That the earth is the grand scheme for which human kind was created. The veins flow above the highest mountain to the lowest valley, constantly pumping chakra throughout. It is earth's nourishment which courses through the ground, wind and water. The energy trapped within vegetation. That travels into living beings. Before entering the natural flow once more. The Dragon Veins life force network was said to have been humanities chakra network's predecessor. A string of veins which interconnect and spread out farther than one could imagine. As with a human's chakra network, there are various places on the land where dragon energy pools. Creating a specific yet unknown number of concentrated sources. One popular, and almost well known source is within the Land of Wind. In which the Sixth Kazekage unsealed it and began utilizing it as a source of power for her village. From then on the sources became pools for religious purposes. The Seventh Kazekage, Zenjou, is known for traveling and unsealing sources for his own personal usage. The Gaze of the Dragon's Vein's is a general ability which utilizes the Dragon Veins (龍脈, Ryūmyaku) as an expressway. By coursing chakra through underground channels, he is able to fuse his own energy with the earth's own natural chakra. Allowing him to potentially manipulate an entire battlefield. A feat Zenjou accomplishes through his bloodline limit. However, Zenjou prefers to utilize the earthen highway to rapidly transfer information between his optic nerves and the earth's ancient energy. An achievement evolved from Sunagakure's infamous Third Eye. Background A young Zenjou, who had recently became Chūnin, showed the prowess which Mahamayuri had groomed him for. She decided to take a gamble and revealed to him the massive battery which Sunagakure drew power from. As a mentor, she explained the science behind it, the truth which surrounds the earth. Natural chakra flowed throughout. And a skilled shinobi could utilize it to their benefit. A method involved a powerful Konohagakure shinobi who had been blessed with wood release. Utilizing the concept of dragon veins, Yamato could utterly control the earth itself. Gaining a massive yet unrivaled mastery over it. Earth became his student and he it's master. Zenjou, who recently showed promise in earth release, attempted to mimic such a feat. But his inability to perform external elemental techniques lead to a failure. As a precautionary measure, she had the child meditate atop a source. Rather than upon a vein. She forced him to connect with the earth. Zenjou had to slow his heartbeat, sync it with the dragon's heart. He followed it's pulse with his very own. As he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Zenjou's mind synced. When his eyes opened, Zenjou saw a world surrounded by massive lines. Geometrically symmetrical lines embedded into the earth. Coursing through the air and flowing in water. These lines had a lavender energy pumping through. Almost as if the earth was alive. A celestial body which had energy similar to humans. Zenjou's unique vision also allowed him to see the circulatory network of others. Zenjou soon realized the potential power he had stumbled upon. He spent days near the source of Ryūmaku, attempting to synchronize his energy with the earths. At first, he could only gather a limited amount. And he had to be near an active source. But through constant meditation, he soon learned to gather larger amounts of chakra. To fuse his chakra with the dragon energy, essentially synching his consciousness with earth itself. Which grants Zenjou an unlimited source of chakra to feed from.. Afterwards, Zenjou learned to gather this energy straight from the veins itself. Allowing Zenjou access to his infinite well of power without being near a source. In a way, the dragon vein connects to his body and feeds him chakra directly. There is an unknown number of veins and sources. They are said to lay everywhere, outnumbering that of humans. No matter how far from a source, or how small the connection, Zenjou learned to activate this heavenly gaze. A connection which allowed him to become one with nature and the earth itself. To locate veins and sources in a matter of seconds. When activated, Zenjou's golden eyes obtain a lavender hue. Abilities Gaze of the Dragon's Veins is a hiden which uses the earth's circulatory network as an expressway and a source of infinite power. During which, Zenjou fuses his own energy with the earth's natural chakra. Enhancing it's potency and strength. It allows Zenjou to futher visualize the ley lines which surround the earth. And by following them, discover the immeasurable wells of power known as sources. To utilize it, one must understand the link between the earth as a whole and the human body. Beginning with how the earth possesses a grander energy network. From the highest mountain to the lowest valley, it is one that all are connected to. A continuous flow of chakra which nourishes everything. An unimaginable amount of energy, ranging from ancient years to current days, is pumped throughout the earth utilizing these veins. It is the original that the human body mimics. The celestial body known as Earth posseses veins which pumps chakra. And ss with the human body, there are connecting points called Sources where energy pools before spreading forward through the veins once more. These points are locations of great power, and are, by the most part, hidden. In turn, Mahamayuri passed on her secrets to a upcoming warrior who refined it to grant him unprecedented levels of power. Zenjou can send his chakra through the veins as if his own network. He can fuse his power with Dragon Energy to achieve a plethora of effects. The earth, wind and water become an extension of himself. And due to veins running throughout the world, he can freely move about. Zenjou's ability to visualize and feel dragon vein's are simply keys to it's secondary purpose. He can continuously draw chakra from sources and the veins as long he is connected to the earth. It is a process similar to drawing blood. Zenjou descibres himself as a leech who has latched upon the earth. With this ability, Zenjou can constantly stream chakra from the earth to replenish his reserves. It is not increasing his own reservoir of power but constantly recharging it. Whereas exhausted shinobi usually require days to rest, he is able to recover in a matter of seconds to minutes. For this reason, Zenjou is seen as someone who never tires as his reserves continuously refilling instantaneously upon lowering. However, such a description is due to Zenjou constantly keeping his connection to the earth. He is rarely seen flying during battle. And if he must battle above, Zenjou is known for keeping one of his osteokinetic structures connected to the earth. Essentially acting as a straw. During one instance, Zenjou created a massive spike from which he morphed his body through. Reappearing at it's top to assault an airborne threat. Should Zenjou severe his connection with the earth, such as fighting upon an airship, Zenjou's tail acts as an external reserve for him to draw upon should his own chakra deplete through extraneous battle. With Zenjou's ability to view dragon veins, he can visualize lines which soar through the air, ground and water. Zenjou is able to connect his body directly to the line. The energy which is constantly pumped through the earth is instead pushed into his own body. Giving him an infinite source of power to draw upon. Unlike previously, where Zenjou is drawing power from the earth's vein; the earth's natural chakra is being pumped directly into his body. Granting him infinite chakra feed off of. Due to humanity literally replicating such a system, Zenjou is also able to visualize other natural energy networks. Including the chakra system of individuals. Although nowhere near the Byakugan's clarity, Hyūga have commented on Zenjou's chakra visualization abilities. However, his eyes grants him an even rarer ability. Naturally, Zenjou possessed the unique ability to give chakra freely. A feat which served as the basis to his external osteokinetic manipulations within others. However, Zenjou can also take energy freely from those who are willing in a similar manner to how he absorbs energy from the earth. By giving Dragon Energy into his allies, he can even heal allies instantly. Not long after, another aspect became appearant. It involved the theory of time being relative. That the past, present and future all occurred at once. Unfortunately, Zenjou currently lacks such power to utilize his sight to expand towards the future. However, by mixing his optic chakra with the energy, he is able to literally percieve the earth's memories. To visually experience past situations. Everything within a defined radius is replayed before him. Zenjou can only rewind a specific time limit. However, he can boost it to span across days by using external energy increases. Such as tailed beast chakra. A secret activation revolves around visual spying. A feat which ties into his seventh face. As express roads for Zenjou's chakra, he can instantly transfer his chakra to any location. However, doing so becomes useless without a destination; As Zenjou's chakra will seemingly continue onwards. Sending his energy through earth's veins require a destination. And thus, he created a unique mark. A seal which connects his chakra onto a target upon contact. Their optic nerves essentially become his chakra's destination. As long as they are connected to the earth, Zenjou can see through their vision. Their optic nerves continuously transfers visual information instantaneously. Whereas his optical nerves receives it. And since Dragon Veins exist throughout the earth, Zenjou is capable of accessing his targets vision upon his will. Beyond spying, such a technique allows for enhanced targeting. As he can split his point of view. As well as plan out traps ahead of time. It is a valuable skill for teammates. Allowing him to keep tabs upon their progress. Trivia *Despite having visual in it's naming scheme, this technique is not a Dōjutsu. *Shoutout to Kai for idea.